


lemongrass and sleep

by Anonymous



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Littles Are Known, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Geralt is fine, more or less, crouched opposite Jaskier in front of the quiet, warm flames and ignoring the blood crusting in his hair, but Jaskier looks very small in the soft light, clutching a blanket around his shoulders.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 191
Collections: Anonymous





	lemongrass and sleep

The first time, they'd been travelling together for a few years.

It's not until they're huddled around a campfire after... well, after a bad hunt. Very few hunts get labelled as  _ bad _ , as it were. There were no major injuries, no fatal curses, but one wrong flip of Destiny's coin and there almost was a different tune to sing about the outcome of this battle, and both he and Jaskier knew it.

Geralt is fine, more or less, crouched opposite Jaskier in front of the quiet, warm flames and ignoring the blood crusting in his hair, but Jaskier looks very small in the soft light, clutching a blanket around his shoulders. It's the first time Geralt even stops to consider classes. Well. Jaskier's class.

It'd be hard to mistake the vulnerable shine in the Jaskier's blue eyes, staring into the depths of the fire as if he could see every wrong turn, every bad step that could've occurred in the hours previous. It  _ could _ just be another round of dramatics from the bard, but some long-buried instinct tugs Geralt in a different direction. Has him standing up, dropping to sit a foot away from Jaskier. He holds a hand out barely, palm up in a wordless invitation, and gets an entire bard burrowing into his shoulder instead.

It's not unexpected. It's not unwelcome. He allows his arm to drape over Jaskier's shoulders, providing a scrap of comfort, a life line. And as much as it's for Jaskier's benefit, the storm in his chest settles at the warmth of Jaskier's cheek pressed against his shirt. Neither of them say anything. The crackle of the fire is loud enough, in that moment. The silence between them says more about their understanding of each other than words ever could.

Geralt hms, and Jaskier scoots just a little closer.

The next morning Jaskier is just as talkative as ever, voice clear and strong in the cold air of dawn, and if for a moment as they pack up his hand finds the hem of Geralt's shirt, just holding, just for a second, well. They don't mention it. And Geralt doesn't pull away.

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short but i wanted to try out writing for these guys and i have a lot of ideas and feelings about this. i have only seen the first half of the tv show and none of the books or games have mercy on me


End file.
